Selfish
by taintedxwings
Summary: AU,Yaoi,OOC In which a simple action yielded a consequence far dire than expected. Everything changes when a nine-year-old Namikaze Naruto gets adopted into the Uchiha Clan. Role-switch and necromancy. ItaNaru. ON HOLD. WILL UNDERGO REVISION.
1. Gathering of Thoughts

**Title: **Selfish

**Disclaimer:** I don't think Naruto is a yaoi manga...

**Summary:** In which a simple action yielded a consequence far dire than expected. Everything changes when a ten-year-old Namikaze Naruto gets adopted into the Uchiha clan. (AU, Yaoi, OOC)

* * *

**Chapter 1 **- Gathering of Thoughts

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"What's the meaning of this?" Itachi questioned, desperate for an answer. "Why would you do something like this?"_

_"You make it sound like I can do nothing wrong, Itachi. What makes you think there's a reason for this?"_

_"You aren't that type of person to murder your caretakers" Itachi's sharingan flashed angrily. "Tell me why and I might just let you get away unscathed."_

_"Oh? I'm unsure of whether or not to feel **honored** for being someone powerful enough for you to kill."_

_"Sarcasm doesn't fit you" Itachi bit back. "What has the clan done to you?" he asked, voice softening. "Mikoto treated you just like another one of her children. Why did you massacre the entire clan?"_

_Blue eyes glowed eerily in the darkness as the red moon bathed everything in a crimson light. "Because...when you didn't save me, I saved myself" was the whispered reply before the person vanished in a swirl of dark energy._

_"Why?" Itachi's voice wavered as he knelt to pick up his unconcious younger brother. "Why didn't you tell me? I would've done anything to help you and you know that..._

_Naruto..." _

_**End of Flashback**_

Itachi gasped as he shot up in bed. It was two years since that event has occurred and he's been having the same dream - no - nightmare for the past few weeks. _'An omen?...'_ He frowned as he ran a hand through sweaty locks. It has been a year since his family was murdered...by someone who was adopted into the family a year before the massacre, a year since he's seen...Naruto.

_**Flashback**_

_"Itachi, we'll be adopting a child into the family. I suggest that you and Sasuke will treat him like you would to each other" Uchiha Fugaku informed his eighteen-year-old heir._

_"Hai" the raven replied monotonously, wondering why his father would suddenly want another child - an adopted one at that._

_123456789012345678901234567890_

_"Boku wa Namikaze Naruto. (I am Namikaze Naruto.) Domo yoroshiku. (Nice to meet you)" a boy the age of nine greeted Itachi and Mikoto. _

_"Oh my. Fugaku, dear, you seem to know who to pick" Mikoto's eyes gained a fangirl like glint. "Such an adorable and well mannered child."_

_Itachi could see why his mother thought so. Windblown golden spikes made a halo around the child's cherub like face that was pale and unmarred. Large crystalline blue orbs were framed by long lashes that castes shadows as they fluttered close at each blink. Plump pink lips added to Naruto's child like demeanor. An petite body made the kid look fragile and evoked a sense of protectiveness. But then Itachi, as a well trained shinobi and an Anbu captain for a year, felt that underlying tone of danger emitting from the delicate looking child. "What are you?" he had whispered._

_"Don't be rude, Itachi" Mikoto reprimanded him, "questioning an obviously **human** child what he is..."_

_"No, Mikoto" Fugaku shot an amused look at his oldest son. "Itachi is right in being cautious. This boy has already been an Anbu for a year and **was** the Kyuubi container. It makes him all the more to be wary around, no?"_

_"**Was**, father?" Itachi questioned. _

_"Ah, the Kyuubi is gone. The Sandaime said that the demon has merged with the boy two years ago. Welcome Naruto into the family and tell Sasuke to come down to meet him."_

_Itachi gave his new brother another glance before heading upstairs to get Sasuke._

_123456789012345678901234567890_

_"How come I've never seen you in the Anbu quarters?" Itachi asked the blond as he sat next to the said boy on the bed. It was time to sleep and the raven had just showed the preadolescent to his room._

_"Sarutobi-sama found it more...useful...for me to stay near him" Naruto answered, slipping under the covers. _

_"Kagemusha..." the raven muttered in recognition._

_"Ah...you seem to have figured out my identity...Karasu."_

_"Welcome into the family, Naruto-kun."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Itachi sighed as the memory of their first meeting assaulted him. It took a while for the child Anbu to get used to being taken care of as the blond has been alone for the majority of his nine-year-old life. His father had yet to mention the reason for adopting the child nor hinted at a motive for keeping the Anbu near. It wasn't until 8 months after the adoption did Fugaku did anything that could possibly relate to his reasons for adopting the Namikaze.

_**Flashback**_

_It was a busy day for everyone in the Uchiha compound. Many of the maids were rushing around to finish placing the last minute details for the ceremony. The rest of the Uchihas were lingering around conversing in groups. Itachi eavesdropped on a group of branch women members as he stood still for his maid to help him into his elaborate kimono._

_"What was Fugaku-sama thinking when he decided to marry Itachi-kun off to that monster?!" a woman, whom Itachi noted as the mother of Aya (the cousin who has a crush on him), mumbled venomously to her fellow group mates._

_"Didn't you know, Midori?!" the other woman gasped, placing a hand delicately over her heart as if she was going to faint. "Naruto-sama is Yondaime-sama's son!"_

_"Aoi-san is correct" the more serious of the three informed. "Treat him nicely. He's also part of the main branch. It's a pity though. I would've loved to have my eldest son, Yukio, with Naruto-sama."_

_Aoi raised an eyebrow. "Tsukiko, you do know that Yukio is much older than Naruto-sama right? I believe he's 23 this year?"_

_"Age is but a number" the woman replied calmly. "The child is beautiful and would grow up to be even more gorgeous than his father. It wouldn't be a surprise many people would be vying for the child's hand in marriage soon. Besides, Itachi-sama is **seven** years older than Naruto-sama."_

_Midori paused to consider the fact and slowly nodded her head. "Itachi-sama would've made a better match with Aya though."_

_"Hardly. Get your mind out of the clouds, dear" Tsukiko rolled her eyes. "You don't seem to understand the true meaning behind this engagement. Fugaku-sama is using this ceremony to bind the Namikaze clan to the Uchiha Clan as the heir to the Namikaze clan is too young to hold the position as of yet. Do you understand now?"_

_Itachi couldn't hear the rest of their conversation as his mother called him over. _

_"You're looking wonderful, Itachi" Mikoto complimented as she smoothed the imaginary creases on his kimono sleeves. "I know it's too young for Naru-chan to be engaged...I don't know what your tou-san was thinking when he decided this...but I have to say, Naru-chan would've been engaged a while ago to the daimyo's son if Fugaku haven't kept denying the requests. You might think this is asking too much of you, dear, but I want you to protect Naru-chan."_

_"Protect? Okaa-san, Naruto-kun is as powerful and possibly more powerful than I am" Itachi questioned confused. _

_"No, silly. Naru-chan is strong...he's been trained at such a young age. What I mean is I want you to protect his sanity, Itachi. He's never had a childhood and now we're forcing him into an arranged marriage. Help him shoulder some of the responsibility because he's never had someone to do so. Now, go. Naru-chan will be joining you when the ceremony begins."_

_**End of Flashback**_

A small smile appeared on his lips as he tried to hold in a chuckle, thinking about the even that happened during the yui-no (engagement ceremony). Had Aya been alive and watching, she would've squealed at the sight he was making. When Itachi sat up in bed, his blanket had slid to his waist, revealing his toned chest. His hair was loose and pooling around his shoulder while his head was tilted slightly in thought. The moonlight shining through his window completed the scene, glinting off the silver necklace, making it look serene and sighed as he got out of bed. It was so large and empty without the warm, soft body that laid beside him every night. They didn't do anything else of course. Naruto was still a preadolescent and the Uchiha would've been considered a pedophile (as he is now of age) if he took advantage of the engagement just to satisfy his urges. He did his daily wake up routine and began his walk to the Hokage tower. The Sandaime had called for him yesterday after he had told him that he has been having reoccurring dreams. He unconsciously lifted a hand and caressed the platinum necklace around his neck. It was Naruto's engagement present for him. The necklace, apparently, strengthened the bond between the two of them to the extent that they can feel each other's strong emotions. Naruto, in return, received the second ring of a matching pair - a silver eastern dragon biting it's own tail with a ruby as its eye (while his own has a sapphire). _'I wonder if he still has it on him...'_

"Ah, Itachi-kun, lost in thought as always" Sarutobi joked as the Anbu captain entered his office.

"Sandaime-sama" the Uchiha greeted, taking a seat.

"You say you're having reoccurring dreams about things that happened starting from the adoption of Naruto-kun?" the Hokage asked, getting to the point immediately.

"I believe it's an omen."

"It is possible. But your heart has always been calling out for him no? It wouldn't be a surprise your wishful thinking is causing the reoccurring dreams"

"Hn" Itachi didn't give a real answer to the question, but both of them knew that that's a likely explanation.

"I'd say it's probably a prediction that you'll see him again soon. However, your dreams aren't the only thing that I want to speak to you about" Sarutobi stared at the younger shinobi. "Naruto-kun left me a note saying that I have the right to tell you everything about him when he's gone. As you can see, you've gotten your Mangekyou cause you've lost him - your most important person. While it's not literally, figuratively, the two of you have nearly severed your bond. Only you're clinging to the threads holding it together. Are you willing to listen and not be judgmental?"

Itachi nodded, wondering what could've been so serious for his love to have his secrets told this early in the relationship.

"Let me tell you a story. The true story of the Kyuubi attack that happened eleven years ago" The old man inhaled on his pipe. "Eleven years ago, the Kyuubi attacked the village. It came from the west gate and was four hours away. Jounins and Anbu were sent to distract the beast until the Yondaime could go help. During that time, the chunins were all sent to evacuate the civilians. The Yondaime was delayed and the Kyuubi was getting closer. Did you know? Kushina, Naruto's mother, was going into labor that time. Coincidentally, the jutsu that Minato was going to use to contain the beast required a newborn baby. Naruto was chosen. Immediately after he was born and Kushina dead from birth complications, Minato brought his child on the head of Gamabunta to the Kyuubi and began the sealing." Sarutobi sighed. "But the nine-tails didn't want to get sealed into a child or any vessel either. It thrashed around, trying to escape the hands of the shinigami. When its soul was dragged out of its body, it laughed. As only the Yondaime could see the soul of the Kyuubi, only he heard the words. 'Hahaha! It's a pity you'll be dead after this!' the demon roared. "But, I shall leave your son an appropriate parting gift! Undaunted by heat of flame, unabated by waters deep, unscathed by swords' end, untouched by hands of death....for all of eternity! (1)" Minato was crushed. He knows that the villagers will not treat his son like a hero after the sealing even if he wanted it, but when they realized that his son won't age after a certain age, the child would be exiled and tortured. It was too late to do anything though. The beast have vanished and he took his last breath after relaying everything to me. The shinigami, however, stayed there a while longer after the Fuuin: Shiki Fujin was performed. The death god decided that Naruto would be a perfect accomplice due to his curse and turned the boy into a necromancer."

Itachi was stunned into silence at all the secrets that the blond kept.

"Do you understand now why Naruto looks ethereal? It's because he's not human anymore. That necklace he gave you contains mana, the source of his energy. That's the core of the jewelry's ability. Your chakra reacts based on your emotions and when it's strong, it triggers the mana in the object, telling Naruto what you're feeling. The same goes for him, but in reverse. This bond also passes on to you part of his immortality. Thus the reason for why your mangekyou isn't causing your eyes to deteriorate. The mana increases your healing rate. However, it's not time to go in depth about your engagement gifts. I want whatever was said in this room to remain silent. If you ever meet up with Naruto, do not provoke him. Remember that you're the only one trying to piece up your broken relationship at the moment. I hope you will not hold a grudge against Naruto for his condition. But I cannot hold against you for despising his actions against your clan."

Itachi nodded, head spinning with the sudden rush of information. "I am not prejudice. I cannot hate him. I am sure there's a reason for why Naruto-kun did what he did."

"Is it _cannot_ or _will not_?" Sarutobi questioned, a teasing grin appearing on his face.

The Uchiha shot him a disgruntled look, bowed and stood to take his leave.

"Itachi, I've decided that it's time for your team to take on a C-Rank mission. Make sure everyone gets here on time."

* * *

_Amegakure: Akatsuki Hideout_

Pein sat at the head of the table and glanced around as he waited for all the Akatsuki members to gather. As of currently, the organization is separated into two groups - the Akatsuki members and the bounty hunters. The Akatsuki members were those who were powerful enough to receive the rings and only ten were qualified. Ironically, the first Akatsuki member to receive the ring aside from the true leader, Madara, was Naruto, an eleven-year-old who have been in the organization for a year already. He, himself, received the third ring. When everyone from the inner circle took their seat and the others lined against the wall, he started the meeting. He was serving as the co-leader while Madara stayed hidden. Naruto was the only one to know where the man has hidden himself, but was to keep watch of the organization and report to the Uchiha.

"Listen up" Pein ordered, his rinnegan flashing to scare everyone into compliance. He wish he had Naruto's ability of speech that could send shivers down everyone's spine, S-class missing-nin or not. "As you have noticed, there are two empty seats within the inner circle. We have decided that Iwase Deidara and Hoshigaki Kisame will be moving up in ranks. The others may leave."

The room was silent as the rest of the bounty hunters other than the two mentioned left the room. When everyone not part of the meeting was out, Pein continued. "When I mentioned that the two of you were chosen to take the places within the inner circle, it's not an automatic entry. Both of you will be taking tests to prove your worth - entrance exams if you wish to call it. The two of you will have a mentor from the inner circle. If you pass, they will become your permanent partner, otherwise you will remain as bounty hunters for the organization."

The two non-Akatsuki members glanced at each other in question.

"What are the benefits of being an Akatsuki members, un?" the clay expert asked.

"Nothing much other than an increase in earnings and higher ranked missions that you will be taking with another partner."

"If you wish for a notorious status, becoming an Akatsuki member means being marked down as an S-class missing nin in the bingo book" Naruto added, voice smooth and hypnotic, providing a sense of tranquility while having an underlying edge of malice. The shinobi in the room all shuddered even those who have heard him speak so many times before. It caused them to drop their defense unconsciously and unintentionally even when they're focused on keeping their guards up.

"What's the exam?" the shark-like man inquired, noticing that there's nothing else the group could chip in.

"It's quite simple" Konan informed. "You're required to accomplish one mission successfully by yourself. This mission has a huge financial impact on the organization of course, and lastly, you'll be asked to get the Akatsuki ring back from one of the two members who left."

The two nodded as they have nothing better to do - they might as well earn more money doing better work.

"Very well, Iwase Deidara will be partnered with Akasuna Sasori. Hoshigaki Kisame, you're coming with me" Naruto cut in, standing up. "Your tests will start tomorrow. Be prepared. Your mentors will be evaluating you on this mission."

* * *

TBC...

* * *

**Author's Note: **(1) This was taken from the manga Fallen Moon by Toui Hasumi

Ahehehe -sweatdrop-. Another fic again -sigh-. I had this idea (more like a bunch of ideas mixed together) for a while and it wouldn't leave me alone...plus it's a new idea...or I think it is...I never read one where Naruto takes Itachi's role. I just dug this one out from my fanfiction folder and edited it. Anyways, this one's ItaNaru of course (maybe a little MadaNaru like my other story...hmmm). If you don't like...well you've gotten this far...I have no comment.

I hope I'll be able to update and finish my other stories. I promised some people that chapter 4 of _Of Wind and Fire_ will be out by this month and it's currently 3/4 completed! I'm going to have to put _When Life Gets Complicated_ on hold as I don't have any ideas to follow it up yet.

The Akatsuki sounds so much like Death Eaters from Harry Potter, but the bounty hunters part of the organization won't appear much in the story. Sorry for all those flashbacks, but this chapter should be the only one with flashbacks after almost every paragraph...I hope. Enjoy!


	2. An Unexpected Reunion

**Title: **Selfish

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Sasuke grumbled irritably as he tugged on a weed in the garden. He shot his brother a scathing glare before muttering under his breath. "A disgrace to the Uchiha clan." Those who knew Sasuke before the Uchiha massacre would've been shocked at the boy's drastic change in attitude towards his own brother. The younger Uchiha had been nothing less than adoring towards Itachi when they were smaller. Now, Sasuke held little respect for the man. He growled in disgust when his thought drifted back to the day of the genin team assignments.

_**Flashback**_

_"Okay, we'll start with introductions" Kakashi, one of Team 7's jounin instructors, greeted cheerfully. His only visible eye curved into a 'u' in faux happiness. "State your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. Who will go first?"_

_There was a momentary pause as the three genin eyed each other to see who'd start the introductions. About a minute later, the three appeared to have given up as the two female genin in the team began to revert back to staring at their crushes and Sasuke began to delve back into his brooding._

_A slight sigh from the team's second instructor caused them to glance up. "I am Uchiha Itachi. Hobbies are training and going on missions."_

_The rest of the team was silent, expecting the teen to continue. It wasn't until Kakashi grinned again and started his own speech did they realize that all they were going to get from Itachi were the basics. _

_"My name is Hatake Kakashi" the silver-haired jounin informed. "My hobbies and likes are not suitable for your ears. Dislikes...uh...dreams..." he trailed off at that before pointing to the girl closest to him. "Your turn."_

_"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like..." she glanced at the boy next to her. "My hobbies are..."she drifted off, thoughts filling with fantasies about the younger Uchiha and herself. A squeal later was enough to have Kakashi sweatdrop and move on with the introductions. "Mini-Itachi, you're next."_

_Sasuke growled at being compared to the older Uchiha. "Uchiha Sasuke. Hobby is training. Ambition is to find and kill a certain someone." At this, he glared at Itachi, whose eyes were flickering between Sharingan and normal onyx._

_Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the growing tension between the two glaring brothers before indicating for the last team member to go._

_"Watashi wa Kurosaki Narumi" the girl chirped, unaware of the gloomy aura to her right. "My hobbies are singing, dancing, and cooking. I like...um..." she blushed at this, sneaking a peek at the raven-haired instructor. "My dreams are to get married and have kids!"_

_"How can you like Itachi-san more than Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura scolded Narumi when she caught the look the other girl gave to Itachi._

_"Che. Who'd want to like Itachi?" Sasuke added. "A man who can't get over the **murderer **of his clan is pathetic."_

_"I'm pathetic, otouto?" Itachi scowled. "**You're** the one that can't get over the **murder **of our family."_

_"Break it up, you two" Kakashi cut in. "Tomorrow we'll have our first mission. Stop with the petty argument until you get home."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Sasuke grunted as the force of his pull caused him to stumble back slightly. They have been doing D-rank missions for a week and the only training they've gotten were on chakra control. At this rate, he'll never be able to catch up to _**him**_.

"Okay, now that we're done with the mission, let's report back to Hokage-sama" Kakashi informed when the team finished ridding the garden of weeds. While the genin were tying up their garbage bags, he went over to rouse the teen Anbu from his daze. _'Seems like all that's on his mind is Naruto-kun...'_

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

"Team 7, upon the request of Kakashi, you guys are allowed a C-rank mission" Sarutobi informed, pausing to allow the team to celebrate. He could feel the miniscule throbbing of a headache forming from the high pitched squeals from the two female genin. _'They need more discipline...'_ He coughed to get them out of their reverie that went along the path of "fate must be on my side, giving me the chance to be with my crush!" The Hokage coughed again to get their attention. "Tazuna-san, you can come in now."

At this, a drunken old man stumbled in, eyes glazed as the heavy stench of alcohol filled the room. "What's this?!" he cried out upon finding his escorts to be three kids, a teen and a weird looking jounin. "They're going to be my escorts?! They look like they're just playing ninja!"

"Tazuna-san" the Sandaime interrupted, stopping a fight before it was going to start. "There is an Anbu member as well as a more-than-certified jounin with them. You're getting a bonus here. The Anbu member is more than what you've paid for."

Tazuna settled with nodding as he had nothing to say against that. "I am Tazuna, the great bridge builder. You are to escort me back to Wave country. I expect you to fulfill your mission."

"Very well. Team 7, gather your stuff and meet at the east gate in 10 minutes" Kakashi informed before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Itachi rested a shoulder against the gate beside Kakashi as they waited for their students to arrive. His eyes gained a distant expression as his thoughts began drifting towards the person who's been on his mind for days. _'I'm becoming pathetic. My mind can't focus on anything but __**him**__. Even I am disappointed at my behavior.'_ The raven shifted slightly over when his fellow instructor moved closer.

"Maybe you should move on?" the silver-haired man whispered. "There has been no sighting of him since the massacre."

_'Have I been that obvious?'_ the teen glanced down. "He was my only anchor in the family."

"Sou ka...I hope your daydreaming won't cost this team's first C-rank mission to be a failure."

Three minutes later, the rest of the team arrived.

Itachi glanced at Narumi. _'They look so similar...blond hair, blue eyes...even their names are close. But Naruto's hair is short, spiky, lighter, and softer. His eyes are a more translucent shade of cerulean. Naruto is pale though...whereas the girl's tanned. The difference between their attitude is huge...Narumi's like a baby when compared to Naruto in power...and Naruto is more tranquil whereas the girl's a hyper fangirl.'_

"You can't compare her to him" Kakashi pointed out, as they started their walk towards Wave. "There's hardly anyone that can match up."

"Eh? Kakashi-sensei, what are you two talking about?" Narumi interrupted, curious.

The said jounin glanced over at the Anbu in silent questioning. Assuming from the emotionless features of the younger male, Kakashi began to explain. "We were talking about Itachi's fiancée."

"Nani (What)? Itachi-san is engaged?" Narumi looked ready to cry. _'Noo...'_

"Hai. He's been engaged for two years now" the masked man informed. "You look a lot like him."

"I do?" the Kurosaki perked up. _'I might have a chance...he? Itachi-san is gay?'_

"Yup. Same hair color and eye color. But I must say..." Kakashi hesitated, unsure whether or not to go on with the statement. _'I hope she doesn't get offended...'_ "Sorry, but you can't and won't ever match up to Naruto-kun."

"Why not?" the girl glared. "You just said we're alike."

A bitter chuckle interrupted their conversation. "I don't like Naruto. He's the one I want to kill" Sasuke admitted. "But even I can't deny that he's more beautiful and _**powerful**_ than you...and that bastard's younger than me. Che."

The jounin patted the younger Uchiha's shoulder. "Ah, it's not that bad of a confession. Naruto-kun _**is**_ one of the most stunning shinobi in both looks and power in Konoha."

"I see..." Narumi sighed pitifully. _'I really don't have a opportunity of getting Itachi-san to like me, ne?'_ "Ano...do you have a picture of him?" she asked. _'At least I'll be able to see who I lost to...'_

"Iie (No). He's been missing for two years now" Kakashi shook his head.

The blond seemed to cheer up at this. _'I have my turn to get Itachi-san to like me!'_ She hummed happily as she skipped beside her crush.

_'Oops...oh well. I hope it wouldn't kill her...when she finds out that she has no chance later on...'_ the jounin scratched his head sheepishly. _'This is like some angst-y love triangle drama...'_

* * *

_Same time : Somewhere in Raigakure (Lighting Country)_

"Eh, Naruto-san?" Hoshigaki Kisame called out as they sped through the trees towards Wave Country.

"Yes?" came the short reply.

"What am I supposed to do in Wave?" the shark-like man asked. _'It's almost as if they've picked the mission purposely for us...It's been years since I've been back to Wave.'_

"Retrieve a debt from someone who has borrowed a hefty sum" Naruto answered vaguely.

"Is that all?" the taller male raised an eyebrow. "That's too simple."

"You'll find out soon."

The two fell into an awkward silence after that. Kisame was too paranoid to make small talk with the eleven-year-old and the other didn't seem to enjoy random conversations.

--- 2 weeks later ---

"According to sources, our target should be arriving on the unfinished bridge on the north side of the village" Naruto pointed to the spot on the map as they leaned against a tree just outside of the village. "Prepare yourself for a fight, there'll be bodyguards..."

Kisame stared at the boy hesitantly. He watched as the blond's eyes dart towards the direction of the bridge and narrowed. "Is there a problem?"

"Iie. It seems like there are going to be extra insignificant worms thrown in our way. Ikuzo (Let's go)."

* * *

_On the bridge two weeks after arriving on Wave..._

"Halt!" Zabuza lifted up an arm, causing everyone to stop their fighting.

The chidori crackling in Kakashi's hand fizzled away as the mirrors formed by Haku vanished. Itachi who was midway through a fire technique dropped his hands while Sasuke stopped in his run.

"It seems like we're no longer enemies" the nuke-nin muttered before stepping back towards Team 7.

A loud laugh rang throughout the bridge. "Demon of the Mist, eh?" an obnoxious voice broke through the mist. "More like a baby!." Several laughs followed, indicating that there were more than one person there.

"Gatou" Kakashi growled, identifying the owner of the speaker. The mist had partially cleared away, revealing a large man in a business suit standing about five feet away from them.

"Heh! With all this money, I can get as many assassins to get rid of the threat to my empire! Zabuza and his gaki (brat) might not have been able to remove the bug, but with money, I can buy _**any**_ shinobi to accomplish this task" Gatou smirked smugly.

"I certainly hope you didn't use up all your money just to remove a civilian" a hypnotic voice got rid of the haughty look on the criminal mastermind swiftly.

Everyone looked towards the two figures shrouded in mist behind the large group of assassins that Gatou brought along, watching as they got closer.

"E-eh-h-heh" the fat man in the business suit could be seen sweating buckets. "N-Naruto-sama..." He stepped back away from the newcomers.

"Naruto?" Itachi called out, eyes staying on the shorter of the two silhouettes.

The said boy merely lifted a hand and pulled off the Akatsuki hat, sealing it with a seal painted along the inside hem of his sleeve. How he managed to keep the bells dangling from the straw hat silent was unknown.

Narumi who was staring at her "rival" gasped as the boy's features were revealed. _'He's so pretty...'_ She wailed mentally, self-esteem dropping.

"Y-you haven't c-changed since the l-last time I saw you, N-Naruto-sama" Gatou stuttered.

"Iie...neither have you, Gatou" the blond replied. "It's been a year and you're still the coward hiding behind his money."

"Zabuza!" a gruff voice broke through the hostility.

"Kisame" the nuke-nin acknowledged. "You've gotten a brat to take care of, I see..."

"Actually...he's my senpai" the blue-skinned man informed awkwardly.

"Kisame" Naruto commanded, causing said man to turn towards him. "There's no time for idle chit chat. Finish your mission before we move on to the next part of your exam."

"Exam?!" Gatou shouted with a red face. "Is that what I am to you?"

"I don't believe there was anything else between us" Naruto crossed his arms, eyes keeping watch on Team 7 who was still shocked at seeing him again after two years of no contact. "We were merely loaner and borrower. I'm here to pick up your debt...what better than to take advantage and use this as a test for new recruits?"

"Okay, let's start" Kisame nodded. "What are the rules?"

"None. Just retrieve the money he owes. He owes us 4,526,492,987 yen ($45,264,929.87 USD). You are to remove any form of distraction. The only thing you cannot do is kill Gatou before you've accomplished your task."

"NARUTO!!!" Sasuke, who snapped out of his daze, growled, rushing towards the younger boy.

"Sasuke, stop!" Itachi ordered. "He's an S-class missing-nin. You're only a genin. You can't defeat him."

"Sou ka...That's why he was not surprised when Haku revealed himself..." Zabuza muttered. "He already knows someone who's stronger than Haku and younger too..."

"He murdered our family, aniki! You're going to let him go?" the younger Uchiha hissed. "You are weak! Just because he's your fiancée, you're going to let him go?"

At this, everyone turned towards him.

"Hisashiburi da na, gikei (It's been a long time, brother-in-law)" Naruto greeted serenely as if he's done nothing wrong.

"That brat killed most of his in-laws?!" Zabuza exclaimed, shocked.

Upon hearing this, everyone took a few steps away from the Akatsuki member. Even Kisame didn't know about this.

"He was the executor of the Uchiha massacre" Kakashi informed solemnly. "A nine-year-old Anbu who single-handedly murdered an entire clan of shinobi who held the Sharingan, leaving these two alive."

"I suggest you keep out of Kisame's mission" Naruto advised the Konoha ninjas. "He needs Gatou for a mission. You guys can reap the benefits of us getting rid of him for you."

Kakashi held a hand over Sasuke's mouth while keeping the said boy from charging at the blond. He nodded at Itachi, knowing that the teen would want time to talk to his ex.

"Naruto-kun..." Itachi whispered, standing only a few feet away from his love. "Why won't you come back to Konoha?"

"So forgiving after what I've done, Itachi?" the blond sat on the rail of the bridge, watching as Kisame began fighting with the thugs Gatou hired.

"There must've been a good reason for you to have done that. Come back, Naruto. I missed you."

"Reason? I was just testing my strength."

"That wasn't what you said when you left."

"Sou desu ka (Is that so)?"

"You said that you left because I couldn't save you...what went wrong?"

"Nothing. The clan was merely a stepping stone."

"I see...then if it means fighting you to bring you back, then I'll do so" Itachi activated his mangekyou sharingan.

"Very well." Naruto hopped off the rail. His right arm slipped out of the sleeves to unbutton the top three buttons of his red-clouded black cloak from within, revealing a black fishnet top. From his neck and through the fishnet, black tattoos of odd symbols could be seen. "I hope you took in what your Hokage told you."

"**Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu**! (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)**" **

"**Kaben no Yami** (Petals of Darkness)"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Another OC has managed to sneak her way into the story...and this one might stay longer. However, Narumi's probably only going to be used to add to the drama. Hmm...Then there's also the stupid names I've made up for techniques Naruto is using. Sorry about that. Petals of Darkness sounds girly doesn't it? What it does? You'll have to wait and find out!

Finally done with chapter 2! I think I went overboard with the japanese in this chapter...hopefully I got them all right. I got help from NarutoFan, NarutoHQ, and AnimeLab. xD. Enjoy!


	3. First Part Complete

**Title: **Selfish

**Disclaimer:** Anything not mine is disclaimed.

**Note: **The ages in the previous chapters were probably confusing or messed up, so here's the time line to clear things up.

Naruto (7) - Merged with Kyuubi  
Naruto (8) - Becomes Anbu  
Naruto (9) - Adopted; (8 months later) Engaged to Itachi; Massacred Uchiha clan  
Naruto (10) - Joined Akatsuki  
Naruto (11) - Current age

*Itachi is NINE years older than Naruto. I know that he's five years older in canon but I decided to bump it up.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The fight on the bridge was quick on Kisame's end. He has never seen his partner in battle before and this was the perfect chance. He rapidly dispatched Gatou's goons and those who are shinobi were pathetically easy when faced with his Samehada. By the time he reached the fat business man, the man had written away all his money, holding out his checkbook with shaking hands. Kisame disregarded the man's pleas to let him go, running his sword through the man with one hand while taking the money with the other. He flipped through the booklet to make sure that the debt was repaid before standing off to the side to watch the other pair fight.

x-x-x

Itachi watched grimly as his B-ranked technique shot towards the Akatsuki member. He knows that he can't afford to go easy on Naruto during this confrontation. He did hold back from a stronger jutsu just incase. Right when his dragon was about to hit the blond though, something dark blocked it, repelling the flame. When the fire stopped, he stared in surprise as black petals floated freely in front of his love. More petals joined the others as they _tore_ themselves off the black coloring of the Akatsuki cloak. He swallowed as he wondered how flower petals could drive back fire. There was no time to ponder on it as the eleven-year-old lifted an arm in his direction. Several thousand petals raced towards him at an alarming rate and he moved to dodge, not wanting to figure out what the technique could do.

x-x-x

"Itachi-sama!" Narumi shrieked in horror, taking several steps forward, as she watched her instructor get surrounded by the flowers. Her eyes widened and she yelled out in pain when her body felt like it was on fire as a wave of petals rushed back to the rest of the group attacking the Anbu. The last thing she saw before her vision turned black was the disappointed look given by her other instructor.

x-x-x

Naruto's features remained indifferent as he directed his jutsu into attacking the older Uchiha. He let out a small unnoticeable sigh when one of the genin of Team 7 moved towards him. _'What's with rookies trying to accomplish something that they know they have no power to?'_ He directed a smaller stream of petals towards the girl with his other hand, orbs briefly flickering over to the other blond when she gave a piercing scream from several deep gashes left by the **Kaben No Yami **(Petals of Darkness). His sensitive ears caught the low whistle from Kisame who admired the damage that the petals dealt. It was that simple distraction that caused him to get caught as he felt strong arms wrap around him, trapping his arms by his side. The heavy breathing of his captor could be felt on his forehead as he stood passively in the embrace. A small smirk graced his features when no following attack came. "Your mistake" he murmured.

x-x-x

Anbu Karasu (Raven) gave a mental thanks to the fallen kunoichi when he noticed the opening that Narumi managed to get him unintentionally. He quickly used shunshin and appeared in front of Naruto, arms encircling the boy to keep him from directing the jutsu. He reveled in the chance to hold his love again but the whispered words startled him out of his daze and by the time he came back into reality, he was seconds too late and he fell quickly into unconsciousness.

x-x-x

Kisame had been skeptical throughout the fight as he watched the flowers float around. When the blond girl got slashed though, he admitted that the technique was quite brutal. The petals, which apparently were mini pieces of blades, slices deeper than Konan's paper cuts and paper cuts stung irritably. He narrowed his eyes confusingly when Naruto got caught, however. But the small smirk he caught on the pale features dispelled his thoughts. He raised an eyebrow when the boy transformed into the black petals and escaped the hold of the Konoha shinobi. He noted that the injuries his senpai dealt must have been extensive as he took in the squirts of blood that flew from the Anbu who fell comatose almost immediately after the small blades morphed back into the boy.

x-x-x

Silence filled the area as everyone slowly comprehended what happened. Tension rapidly arose as the two groups waited for the next move. The rest of Team 7 tensed as if expecting an attack while Zabuza stood where he was, wary that moving might draw the two Akatsuki member's attention to him.

"Let's leave, Kisame" Naruto ordered after a minute of stillness, turning around. His left foot swept out to the side to move the motionless body on the floor from his path. "We're finished here."

The shark-like man nodded and proceeded to follow.

"W-w-wait" a weak voice stuttered out.

Naruto stopped but didn't bother to turn around.

"H-how could y-you be so" the voice coughed, "cruel?"

"Narumi..." Kakashi scolded, watching as his blond student slowly pulled herself upright. Blood was still dripping from her wounds.

"No!" the Kurosaki yelled. "I'm t-talking to you! Why would y-you do that? He's your family!"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Naruto questioned, crossing his arms and looking over his shoulder with a bored look.

"Kurosaki Narumi" the female genin answered, a little unsure.

"You make it seem like I care."

"You don't deserve him!"

"And you do?" Naruto's eyes narrowed, lips pulled into a mocking grin.

"W-what?" Narumi stuttered nervously, backing down.

Naruto sighed, eyes closing in annoyance. "We've wasted enough time" he murmured, slashing his hand vertically in front of him. A rip appeared in the air and purple manicured fingers tugged at it until it formed a human sized hole, revealing an empty black space. The blond tilted his head towards the portal, waiting until Kisame entered before he stepped in. "You need to teach your students when to back off, Kakashi. Next time, I won't be as patient" he informed sharply over his shoulder. Naruto gave a last cursory glance at the scene before letting go, the tear repairing itself after he entered.

* * *

_At Tazuna's a few hours after the fight..._

Itachi stared blankly at the wall from his upright position on the bed. His upper half was wrapped in bandages that were no longer soaked in blood.

"How are you feeling?" the silver haired instructor asked, entering the room and leaning against the door.

"Pathetic..." the Uchiha answered. _'I got beaten in one move...and with flower petals too...'_

Kakashi seemed to have understood what the younger male was thinking. "This is Naruto we're talking about. Losing to him is not unexpected."

"Why are we still in Wave?" Itachi inquired, unwilling to stay on the subject of the blond.

"Tazuna has kindly offered to let us stay until you've healed first in appreciation for removing Gatou...no matter how we did it. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, right?"

"..."

"Narumi stood up for you, you know. When Naruto turned to leave, she yelled at him for being heartless" the older man continued after the slight pause.

"Hn" Itachi pursed his lips.

Kakashi scratched his head sheepishly. "I guess I'll leave you alone..."

The raven went back to staring blankly, this time at the blanket covering his legs. He gritted his teeth when he heard his door open again.

"Ano...Itachi-sama..."

It didn't take a genius to figure out who the voice belonged it. It merely irritated him more. "Get out!" he snapped.

"Uuh..." Narumi cowered but refused to move.

Itachi turned his Mangekyou towards the blond. "Get out, Kurosaki" he practically snarled.

The girl burst out into tears as she ran out of the room, door slamming behind her. He could hear Sakura trying to comfort her while Kakashi was tsk-ing.

x-x-x

"You know better than to enter his room when he's in that mood" the silver haired jounin told the crying genin.

"I was -hic- just trying to -sob- check up on him" Narumi sputtered out over her tears.

"He's not in a good mood right now..."

"Che. His fiancée nearly killed him. What do you think?" Sasuke rolled his eyes from his seat at the dining table.

"Why...why is Itachi-sama still after him?" the blond mumbled, clenching her fists that were resting on her knees. "Why can't he move on?"

The younger Uchiha stared at the table, wondering whether or not he should provide any information to the love struck girl. "He was not like that when he was with us...no matter how short the time was" he began. The rest of his team paused in whatever they were doing to listen. "When he joined us, he was soft-spoken and serene. His company was refreshing even if he didn't start a conversation. Naruto was the one to help Itachi with his workaholic tendencies. Did you know...? He was the first one Itachi gave a real smile to, the only one Itachi laughed with. He knew when someone wanted company and when someone needed to be alone. He was the only one Itachi spoke his troubles to. Naruto would usually sit by Itachi when Itachi came back from his missions and just listen. My parents liked him well enough...he usually helped mother out in the kitchen and debated over strategy and politics with father..."

"What about you, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked when her crush seemed to have stopped.

Sasuke took a sip of water. "Naruto was the one who helped me with **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu** (Fire release: Great Fireball Technique). That was the skill that we were required to know before we were considered to be a shinobi in the Uchiha clan. Father did not push for me to learn it yet since I was still in the academy that time...but he kept passing me disappointed looks, probably wondering why I couldn't be like my older brother or my _younger_ brother-in-law who became Anbu at a young age. I was practicing by myself at the lake behind the house one day when he came up to me. He healed my burnt lips and encouraged me. He took time to help me even though it took me a week to learn it and he had his missions. Father finally smiled at me when I showed him that I could do the technique."

"He's the one you wanted to kill?" the pink-haired kunoichi tilted her head in confusion.

"..." the younger Uchiha paused thoughtfully. "He is."

"Why do you seem so unsure?" Narumi sniffed.

"Naruto was well integrated into the Uchiha family. He was the stable factor that they depended on and it became normal for them to have him there" Kakashi answered this time. "Sasuke may hate him now because of the massacre, but it doesn't change the fact that Naruto was important in his life. You can't refute that, Sasuke."

The four members of Team 7 sat in silence, lost in thought.

x-x-x

Itachi rested his head on the headboard as he listened to Sasuke talk of their family before it fell apart. The anger and annoyance he felt earlier drained away and a new emotion surged in, causing his heart to tug painfully. He swallowed, stomping down the feeling of wanting to cry. Naruto wasn't here to offer him a shoulder anyway.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Akatsuki base..._

"We have arrived" Naruto called out softly, taking off his shoes.

"Welcome back" Pein nodded in greeting. "How did it go?"

"Kisame did well."

"Is there anything else?"

The blond paused. "Konoha had sent a genin team to help with Wave's condition."

Pein didn't have to think hard to know which team was sent. "Oh? Did they cause trouble?"

"Nothing more than an annoyance" the boy answered offhandedly. "They were easily taken care of."

The Rinnegan user stayed a few seconds longer before leaving.

Naruto turned towards the blue-skinned man. "Follow me" he ordered, heading towards the personal rooms.

Kisame obeyed, a little nervous when the boy didn't say anything else.

"You've accomplished the first part of your initiation test" the blond murmured without breaking his pace. "The next part will be to retrieve your Akatsuki ring. You will have to get it off Orochimaru."

"The Sannin?" the shark-like man frowned.

"Yes. Good, you know who he is. The rest is up to you to figure out. I suggest you learn about his abilities before you fight him" Naruto continued. "The earliest opportunity would be during this year's chunin exams. It will be held in Konoha in about a month. I would not doubt that he will use that chance to start an invasion. Our spy has reported that Orochimaru took over Ta No Kuni (Rice Country) and renamed it Otogakure (Hidden Sound) and has been corresponding with Sunagakure. He was the weakest member in the Akatsuki - it should not take much to take his place."

"Weakest?" Kisame's eyebrows rose. It was not everyday that you hear a Sannin being called weak, especially not from the mouth of an eleven-year-old.

"He was always so needy; constantly trailing after one of us looking for jutsu - pitiable and useless. He joined us during his pursuit for immortality" the blond's lips curled into what Kisame identified as a smug victorious smirk. "He will not be coming back in his search."

It didn't take long for the blue-skinned man to figure out what Naruto didn't say. _'He managed to beat Orochimaru and scare him out of the organization?'_ Kisame was impressed.

"Well, you should start on your research, no?" the boy stopped in front of a door. "You still have to fight him and somehow get the ring off him - which means you have to get close enough to grab it off his finger."

"Research?"

"You'll have to figure out where to get the information yourself. If you can't find information on your enemies alone, you are not worthy of being called S-ranked. You can always go without data, but chances of survival can't be guaranteed."

Kisame nodded in comprehension.

"Your room is next to mine. You have one month to prepare. Do not disappoint me" Naruto indicated with a wave of his hand to the door to his right. "If you fail, know that you've wasted my time. I will not be pleased." With that being said, he entered his room, leaving his partner standing in the hall.

* * *

_In Naruto's room..._

"Do you need something, Pein?" Naruto inquired, hanging up his Akatsuki cloak.

"How is Madara?" the orange haired male asked, stepping out from a shadowed corner.

"Like usual."

"Does he have anymore demands?"

The boy didn't answer for a while, perching himself on his bed. "He wants the organization to start collecting the bijuus."

An almost inaudible gasp came from Pein whose eyes widened slightly. "What for?"

"World domination. I think that's what he's aiming for. With the rest of the tailed beasts in our hands, no one will be able to stand against us."

"Sou ka (I see). It would start the movement for what I've been waiting for..." the Rinnegan user murmured.

Naruto gave the older male a knowing stare. "We are to start after the initiation of the other two. We need all ten members for the extraction."

"Very well" Pein conceded. "I shall inform the others."

The eleven-year-old didn't bother to respond, watching the man vanish from his sight. He stood up and was heading towards his private bathroom when a surge of emotions that didn't belong to him stopped him in his tracks. Anger and annoyance flooded his senses, but the last one caused him to frown. Sadness. _'You've grown weak, Itachi.'_

* * *

**A/N: **Whoa...it's been over a year since I've updated this story :x. I got hooked on Harry Potter and Harry Potter xover fics and was trying to focus on Of Wind and Fire, which by the way isn't going anywhere cuz I can't seem to put my ideas into words...

I kinda modeled the **Kaben No Yami** after Senbonzakura from Bleach ;D hehe.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though it's shorter than the other two...


End file.
